Aube
by laptitepuce
Summary: Les pensées de Kate au lever du soleil.


Aube

Le soleil se levait lentement sur l'île. La lumière augmentait peu à peu, éclairant lentement la mer, le sable fin et les cocotiers. Apportant une once d'énergie supplémentaire à chaque seconde.

Pour des millions de personnes, c'était un nouveau jour qui se levait. Un jour banal, quotidien. Métro-boulot-dodo. Voilà qui résumait parfaitement leur état d'esprit. Tous ces gens qui ignoraient que le temps s'écoulaient très rapidement. Trop rapidement. Tous ces gens qui seront un jour ou l'autre confrontés au temps qui passe.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui ils vont vivre leur petite routine, une journée habituelle. Qu'ils vivent à New York, Paris, Londres, Berlin ou Tokyo. Qu'ils soient jeunes, vieux, blond, noir, mince ou petit. Qu'ils soient heureux ou pas. Qu'ils aiment la vie ou qu'ils la détestent, tous avançait. Tous vont ignorer cette journée, ne pas la compter… Une journée normale. Ce n'est qu'un jour. Un parmi tant d'autre. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'une journée dans une vie. 24 heures… 1140 minutes… 86400 secondes. On peut en faire des choses pourtant en 24 heures. On peut se marier, faire l'amour, se disputer, sourire, se réconcilier, rire, voyager, prier, embrasser l'être aimé… On peut rêver, réaliser ses rêves même. Sauter à l'élastique, faire de la plongée, escalader l'Everest, visiter Las Vegas et tant d'autres choses.

Une journée… le soleil se lève… Une vie disparaît…Une autre apparaît. « _Félicitation Madame, c'est un garçon »_… Une vie commence. Et pour d'autres se termine.

Le doux bruissement de la mer, le chant des oiseaux qui se réveillent, le murmure du vent, le sable qui crépite sous l'écume des vagues, qui le remue, l'emporte et le dépose inlassablement. Encore et toujours. Ca la laissait indifférente.

Une jeune femme est assise ce matin sur la plage. Tout le monde dort encore. Elle a un air fatigué, triste et mélancolique. Elle regarde l'horizon comme si elle attendait une réponse. Elle l'observe, le regard lointain. Le regard fixe, dur et froid.

Sa chevelure brune retombe sur ses épaules. Ses jolies boucles lui donnent un physique avantageux. Ses grands yeux verts sont vides, éteints. Ils n'ont pas toujours étaient comme cela. Avant, une étincelle brillait au fond de ces yeux, lui donnant un air espiègle, joueur. Mais ce matin ils sont vidés de toute tendresse, ils sont épuisés. Elle est épuisée. Cette nuit elle a perdue. Cette nuit l'a achevée physiquement et mentalement. Mais elle ne dort pas. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne peut pas. Ce lever de soleil fait remonter les souvenirs de son enfance, où elle se levait aux aurores pour aller observer le soleil qui montait doucement dans le ciel.

Flash-back

_-« Kate … Kate, réveille toi, on va le louper. »_

_Kate ouvris les yeux et aperçus son meilleur ami à la fenêtre. Il était monté dans l'arbre, les yeux brillant d'excitation, alors que la nuit était encore présente._

_-« J'arrive tout de suite. » répondit la petite fille._

_Pendant qu'il descendait de l'arbre, elle passa un pull et un jean. Puis elle sortit discrètement à son tour grâce à l'immense chêne qui avait poussé le long de sa fenêtre. Ils partirent alors en courant en direction de la plage pour admirer le jour se lever._

Fin du flash-back.

Kate adorait ces moments passé avec son meilleur ami. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seul au monde, que rien d'autre ne comptera jamais.

Mais la petite fille qu'elle avait été avait grandie. Son ami d'enfance était mort. Ses rêves s'étaient envolés.

Mais si ce matin elle regardait l'horizon aussi tôt, ce n'était pas parce que son meilleur ami avait disparu. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus jamais regardé un lever de soleil sans penser à lui, elle avait fait son deuil maintenant. Il lui manquait évidemment, mais aujourd'hui c'était différend. Une chose bien plus douloureuse, encore toute fraîche occupait son esprit. Une pensée qui la torturait à l'intérieure, qui jouait avec son cœur.

_« Je t'aimes » _… ces mots résonnait dans son esprit avec une tonalité encore bien présente. Une pensée qui l'avait empêché de fermer l'œil. Une pensée qui faisait qu'elle se trouvait là ce matin, seule, sur la plage encore déserte.

_« Je t'aime »._ Cela veut tout dire et rien dire. Kate avait prononcé ces mots à une seule personne dans sa vie. Cette personne ne voyait désormais plus l'aube… par sa faute.

_-« Je t'aimes »_. Trois mots insignifiants.

Et pourtant réunis, ils ravagent l'esprit et la raison. Ils ravagent le cœur et l'âme.

Kate entendis le sable crisser sous des pas. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne voulait pas de compassion ou de pitié. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande si ça allait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il fallait avancer et oublier.

Pas maintenant. Pas là. Pas aujourd'hui.

Elle sentit une main protectrice se poser sur son épaule.

-« N'oublie pas que je suis là… Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit… »

Jack. Il se préoccupait toujours d'elle. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Surtout maintenant. Elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle savait que lui aussi souffrais. Pas pour la même raison. Il souffrait parce qu'elle-même avait mal. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle lui était reconnaissante qu'il soit toujours là. Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras et s'excuser. S'excuser… de quoi ? Elle n'était pas coupable et lui non plus. Ils avaient fait tous ce qu'ils avaient pu. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Ils avaient échoué. Et Kate avait mal. Beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

-« Je préfère rester seule », lui répondit elle sans le regarder.

Elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard. Elle le remercierait plus tard. Quand elle aurait moins mal. Quand son cœur ne menacerait plus d'exploser à chaque battement. Et peut être que tout redeviendrais comme avant entre eux. Qu'ils pourront se reparler sans qu'il y ait cette barrière invisible. Sans qu'elle n'y pense. Sans qu'elle pense à ces trois mots qu'elle avait entendus…

_-« Je t'aimes. » _

Elle n'aurait jamais crus qu'il lui dirait ça. Elle n'avait jamais pensait qu'il pouvait ressentir cela, qu'il oserait même lui avouer. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Elle aurait moins mal. Et pourtant… d'après lui, il fallait qu'elle soit au courant. _« Il faut que tu saches. »,_ qu'il avait dit.

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Cela était tellement inattendu, tellement surprenant, tellement incongrue… tellement…inespéré ? Peut-être.

Quand elle l'avait vu allongé sur le sable brûlant, torse nu, elle avait souri. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il était blessé. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant, en le voyant immobile, sans réaction à ses appels, qu'elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Quelque chose clochait. Elle c'était alors rendue compte qu'il avait un poignard planté à droite du cœur.

Kate avait couru vers lui.

Elle avait hurlée. Elle l'avait supplié de tenir le coup. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de ses phrases insolentes et de son incroyable ego.

Sawyer était très mal en point. Il mourrait lentement dans les bras de Kate.

Jack était alors arrivé en courant. Il avait enlevé délicatement le poignard. Il a essayé de stopper l'hémorragie. Mais c'était inutile. Il allait mourir et même Jack n'y pouvait plus rien. Du monde étaient arrivé en courant.

Sayid, Charlie, Jin, Mickaël, qui cacha les yeux de son fils quand il aperçu le corps de Sawyer, et d'autres encore. Comme s'il ne voulait pas manquer un très bon spectacle. Aucun d'eux n'aimaient particulièrement Sawyer. Ils étaient ému, attristé peut être. Mais sans plus. Il faut avouer que Sawyer n'avait jamais rien fait pour s'attirer la sympathie des autres survivants, et la majorité d'entre eux préférait de beaucoup que ça tombe sur lui.

C'est alors que Sawyer, dans un ultime effort avait poussé Jack pour pouvoir parler à Kate.

Elle le tenait dans ses bras. Il s'enfonçait dans un profond abîme dont on ne revenait pas.

_-« Je t'aimes »_...

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tragique, Kate aurait rigolé en entendant ces mots.

Sawyer… aimes… deux mots incompatibles. Et pourtant… Il voulait qu'elle sache. Il voulait qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. Il ne voulait pas rester le bad-boy insensible et froid aux yeux de Kate.

_-« Hé poupée… pleure pas… c'est pas grave… Je te lègue… tout ce que… j'ai sur l'île… Tu verras… y'a des … trucs… qui se vendent bien… »_

Kate souris malgré elle. Il continua :

_-«Je veux que tu saches…je t'aimes…je ne … dis pas ça parce… que je vais mourir. Mais il faut que … tu saches. Tu est… la seule personne …qui ait jamais…compter pour moi….Excuses-moi… pour… tout… Je t'aimes. »_

Kate avait hurlé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte. Pas comme ça. Surtout pas comme ça. Ca devait être un cauchemar. Un malentendu… un horrible malentendu. Il ne pouvait pas partit. Pas lui. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Mais elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Ca la surprenait tellement. Tout arrivais d'un seul coup. Elle l'avait embrassé alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle. Son cœur c'était brisé en mille morceaux. Jamais elle pensait qu'elle en souffrirait autant. Cela faisait quelques heures, et pourtant elle ressentait un immense vide, comme un manque. Un manque profond…une maladie incurable.

Elle avait appris à le connaître sur l'île au fur et mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

Au début, elle le trouvait insupportable, égoïste et méchant.

Mais de jours en jours, son regard sur lui c'était adoucit. Il la faisait rire, la complimentais de plus en plus souvent, il la comprenais et ne la rejetais jamais. Il avait profondément changé depuis leur arrivé sur l'île et Kate passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui.

Elle aussi avait changé à son contact. Elle était devenue plus forte, elle avait plus confiance en elle et s'épanouissait davantage chaque jour. Mais c'était terminé.

Maintenant, elle devrait vivre sans lui, elle ne pourrait plus aller se baigner avec lui aux aurores alors que tout le monde dormait.

Elle ne pourrait plus se moquer gentiment de lui. Elle n'entendrait plus ses réflexions sarcastiques. Elle allait devoir se passer de lui, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait connu, elle doutait d'y arriver. Il était ancré dans son cœur, dans son esprit, dans son corps tout entier. Elle n'oublierait pas ce qu'il lui avait apporté, elle ne l'oublierait pas. Jamais.

Le soleil se levait progressivement, déclinant toutes ses palettes de couleur. Rouge, jaune, orange, rose, violet. Le vent se mit à souffler doucement. Kate ne bougeait toujours pas. Un mal intérieur la rongeait. Mais maintenant elle savait quoi répondre. Une larme coulât le long de son visage aux traits si fins. Une autre la suivit.

_-« Je t'aimes » _

Mais cette fois, elle savait quoi répondre.

_-« Moi aussi »_


End file.
